


Day Two Hundred Fifty-Four || Advanced

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [254]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Blood, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Well, now that she's gotten a beaten-up gangster to a doctor...what is she supposed to do?





	Day Two Hundred Fifty-Four || Advanced

She still can’t believe she’s doing this. One minute, Hyūga Hinata is taking what she had hoped would be a quick walk to clear her mind so she can get some sleep. The next, she’s stumbling across a man in an alleyway, beaten and robbed of his mods. And _now_, she’s hauling him a few blocks from where she found him in an effort to get him to a medical clinic: one for both biological, and technological aspects of humanity.

So much for getting to work on time in the morning…

But then again, work is the only reason she knows where to go. Given her position in claims for mods insurance, Hinata has grown...acquainted with this particular place for those she can’t help professionally. This place works...under the radar. Under the table. Not entirely legal once you look a bit under the surface.

Which is exactly why Hinata is dragging an Uchiha through alleyways to the building she has in mind. It’s probably his only chance. His family are almost all notorious yakuza. If she took him to a typical hospital, he’d just get thrown in a cell and probably left there.

Laws are a bit...finicky when it comes to people like him.

So, instead, she’s ignoring every instinct screaming at her to leave him and go home, pretend this never happened.

As if the gods are laughing at her (if there are even any gods left, given how far man has strayed from nature now), it even starts to rain.

Wonderful.

Thankfully, they’re only a block down when it starts pouring, Hinata struggling to keep the man upright while sparing a hand to knock at the rear door.

The door for...less than legal help.

“H...hello?” she calls, trying not to be _too_ obvious. “Is a-anyone here?”

Silence reigns for about a minute, Hinata starting to feel the effect of this guy’s weight on her. His head is hanging, no longer having the energy to keep himself upright. Not that she blames him...looks like he was put through the wringer pretty well.

As she studies him, she can hear a series of locks releasing, looking back at the door just in time to see it swing open. Beyond is the typical doctor she communicates with for the clients she can’t help herself. “S...sorry. I, uh...have a bit of an emergency?”

Eyes widening, the practitioner wastes no time. “Here, let me help you - poor thing, caught out in the rain of all times -” Taking his other side, the woman helps heft him past the door, which swings shut of its own accord...and locks without prompting.

Here, in the rear end of the building, are the spaces reserved for those a bit beneath the law. Illegal mods are a booming business, after all...and someone has to take care of them. One man is asleep on a cot, curtain pulled closed by the doctor before she helps lay the Uchiha atop another.

“Goodness...quite the specimen you’ve found yourself, Hyūga-san,” she murmurs, gesturing for Hinata to sit as she starts examining the patient. As if knowing it would be there, she checks his collarbone for the tomoe crest Hinata already spotted. “An Uchiha...of course. I swear I’ve had half your lot through my door at one point or another,” she mutters. Practiced hands make quick work of his shirt, Hinata squeaking shyly and turning aside as she gets into the nitty gritty.

“Let’s see...bruising over the abdomen, might have some bruising on the ribs, but nothing seems broken.” With a mod of her own, the physician hovers a hand over his chest. As a light shines from her palm, a holographic rendering comes up from a screen along the top, displaying a real-time image of the bones. “...no...no cracks or breaks. Lucky,” she chides. Looking over the rest of him, she finds no skeletal damage. “You’re going to be sore, and purple as eggplant in a few places, but you’re not about to die.”

“His mods, are they…?”

Gently lifting the remaining stump of his left arm, she scans it with practiced, biological eyes. “Let’s see...fitting is a model seventy-four G. Fairly new, about six months out of date. Newest models are already into the seventy-sevens. Which means he’ll need an arm no older than a seventy-three J...I’ll have to check my inventory. Now...the more pressing matter is his eye.”

As she goes to turn his head, the man bats her hand aside, teeth gritting. “Don’t touch me…”

“Uchiha-san, you’re in good hands. Your fitting looks damaged. I need to see if I can repair it. If it needs replacing, I’ll -”

“Just...give me a minute to rest. I’ll be fine.”

“B-but…” Hinata murmurs, brows wilted in worry. “You’re in...very poor shape, Uchiha-san…”

“I’ve had worse. I don’t need you both fawning over me…” His words curl up with a grunt, muscles tensing against a wave of pain.

The doctor’s nostrils flare, expression set. “You have a damaged eye fitting. It’s bleeding. Infections in that area are unacceptable. Now, you can lie here and be patient...or I can knock you out and work in peace while you sleep. Up to you.”

For a long moment, he eyes her warily, seeming to weigh his odds. But when she makes a display of electricity between her fingers, he sighs and relents, going slack against the cot. “...just be quick.”

“I’ll work as fast as you’ll let me,” is her retort, moving to examine his eye socket.

“Um...do you want me to stay, or…?” Hinata fidgets. She really should get home and try to sleep...she has work first thing, and her supervisor isn’t very allowing…

“You can go, Hyūga-san,” the doctor replies, giving her a glance with a tired smile. “I’ll contact you in the morning. Odds are, he isn’t going anywhere for a few days.”

“You can’t -!”

“Hush,” she retorts, giving him a look as he struggles. “I told you, I’ve worked on your lot before. I can contact someone and let them know where you are. Until you’re stable, you need to stay here, rest, and let me get you back into working order. Now, what model was your eye?”

“...Rinnegan.”

That makes her own widen. “...you lot sure like your advanced tech - no wonder someone stole it,” is all she comments still working. Glancing back to Hinata, she nods. “You can head out the back door. I’ll call you in the morning. If he’s still here, you can check on him after work. I know you’ll worry, otherwise.”

Sheepish pink brightens Hinata’s cheeks. “...thank you. And...sorry for the late call…”

“Ah, don’t worry about it. I’m up late most nights working on owed repairs for dropped off mods. Consider this a nice change of pace.”

Still unsure, Hinata nonetheless takes her leave, jogging back through the rain. Well...that was a lot more than she bargained for, but...at least he seems to be in good hands. Apparently this woman’s seen Uchiha before...Hinata shouldn’t be surprised. There are, to her knowledge, only a handful of underground mod specialists. And most pick sides when it comes to the turf wars. Apparently this one tends to side with the Uchiha.

She makes a mental note never to bring her a Senju.

Once back in her apartment, Hinata crashes face-down atop her bed with a sigh. Part of her knows she _definitely_ won’t sleep now...not with that man to worry about. She never even asked his name...but his attitude suggests he probably wouldn’t tell her anyway…

Still, she needs to at least rest, so she crawls into bed, mind wide awake.

Work is going to suck...but that’s what coffee is for.

Come morning, she goes about her routine, feet dragging. But a quiet ring in her ear reminds her of the doc’s promise to call with an update. “H-hello?”

“Hyūga-san, it’s me. Just wanted to let you know the Uchiha’s doing fine. I need to replace his eye mod socket, but otherwise he just needs bed rest. I got ahold of his brother and assured him Sasuke’s in good hands.”

“Sasuke…?”

“His name. Or at least, what he gave me. Might be an alias, but he was a bit too groggy to think much, so I’d wager it’s the truth. Anyway, you should swing by after work if you can. I’ll be done with the surgery by then. He might still be under, but I’m sure you’ll feel better seeing him back in...well, not quite one piece, but not quite so rough.”

“I understand...and thank you again. Really, I -”

“No need for thanks. I’ll be well-compensated, believe me. I have good enough rep with the Uchiha by now, they trust my work...and make sure I’m well paid for it, and my loyalty. If anything, I should thank you for the business.”

Hinata gives a quiet scoff. “All right then. I’ll s-see you later.”

“Mhm.”

Work drags on even worse than usual. Hinata rarely has something to look forward to after, and it makes each droning call even more unbearable. But thankfully nothing is too out of the ordinary, and she’s walking briskly back just after five.

This time she enters the front door, hearing the mechanized chime. The waiting room is oddly empty, only a few patients within. Side activities aside, this one does good work, and Hinata is usually hard-pressed to get anyone in during regular business hours.

“Ah, there you are! Come on back - he’s all done,” the doctor calls, letting Hinata through the lobby door. Her hands wring, a bit nervous.

“Don’t worry, he’s still out. He might rouse a bit, but he’ll be rather delirious for another thirty minutes or so. I plan to keep him overnight and release him back to his brother tomorrow when he gets here.”

“So soon?”

“Yeah...the worst of it’s about over - mostly I’m just waiting for a contact to get here with replacement parts. His arm is pretty simple, but getting my hands on another Rinnegan eye model won’t be easy. Other than that, he just needs to rest. And he can do that at home rather than take up one of my cots.”

Hinata nods. That makes sense...besides, he’ll likely be more comfortable at home. “I feel like I owe you, I -”

“No, none of that. The Uchiha will more than repay me. You did your part by bringing him here. If anything _I_ owe _you_,” the physician teases with a small smile. “Now, go say hi - I’ve still got a few more patients to see before six.”

“Okay.” Left in the back room, Hinata notices that the occupied cot from the night before is now empty. Feeling a bit intrusive, she steps up beside Sasuke’s bed.

True to her companion’s word, he’s still asleep, and he looks so...different. Not nearly as exhausted, but still rough...yet far less grumpy. He’s been all cleaned up of blood, and changed into proper hospital attire. His eye socket is still empty, as well as his arm, but both are in good shape. New, shining metal glints in his face where the mod implant sits.

Done nosily observing, Hinata sits beside him...only to jump as he shifts.

“...back again?” he rumbles, tone dragging with exhaustion.

“I...w-wanted to be sure you were all right, Uchiha-san.”

“Told you, m’fine,” he retorts again, but there’s not nearly the bite to his tone this time. He just sounds a bit...exasperated. “Bunch of fuss over a bit of a bruising…”

“But...Suigin-san said you needed a new eye fitting…?”

“Tch...it was just a little bent...coulda salvaged it. She just wants more money…”

“I doubt that. M-most of her profits go right back into funding the people who can’t afford their care. She even lives in this building to cut costs.”

That earns a glance. “...you friends?”

“...sort of, I...I guess.”

“She called you...Hyūga?”

“Mhm.”

She can see the recognition in his eyes, but thankfully he doesn’t press it. “...well...for what it’s worth...thanks for dragging my ass out of the gutter.”

His blunt wording makes her jump. “I...I couldn’t just leave you there!”

“You also dragged me _here_...didn’t have to. A bit stupid, though...I could’ve hurt you.”

“...I doubt that. You could barely stand, and your m-mods are gone.”

He snorts. “...or the bastard who beat me could’ve come back.”

“...well, you’re here now. And you’re going to be fine, so...that’s a-all that matters.”

He considers her for a time, head turned to see her with his remaining eye. “...fair enough. But I don’t like owing people, so...you’ll get compensated, either way.”

“Oh, I-I don’t -”

“No arguing. Fair’s fair, Hyūga. And no one tells me no.”

Sighing lightly, she doesn’t argue.

“...well...no offense, but...m’not exactly in a talking sort of mood, so…”

“Oh, t-that’s fine. I just...wanted to check on you. Suigin-san says you’ll get replacements by tomorrow morning, and...you can go home.”

“Mhm. Aniki’s going to chew my ass out…” Sasuke sighs. “...could be worse. Could be dead.”

“Y...yes. That’s true.”

“Eh, I’ll deal with him...later. Until later, Hyūga. You remember what I said. And next time you find some cretin in an alleyway...leave him there, all right?”

“I’m not sure I could.”

“...well, leave him if he’s a Senju.”

Sighing again, Hinata doesn’t reply, just standing with a hint of a weary smile. “...I hope you have a s-speedy recovery, Uchiha-san.”

“Hn...I’ll try. Get along home before more trouble finds you, huh?”

“...all right.” Giving a small bow, Hinata heads back out through the lobby, finding it now empty. Walking home a bit slowly, she has to wonder how an Uchiha is going to pay her back. She doesn’t exactly _need_ anything...and what on earth could a member of the yakuza have to give her?

...he might just be the trouble he’s warning her about.

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a direct sequel to day 250, if you'd like a little more context!)
> 
> Anywho, more cyberpunk universe! Featuring an OC of mine cuz...well, I wanted to, honestly xD This verse is...very quickly growing on me lol - it's a neat twist on typical Naruto powers and abilities! Hopefully I'll get to do some more soon if another prompt fits! Poor Hinata...something tells me this little act of charity is going to lead to even more disruptions.
> 
> Buuut on that note, it's late, I'm sleepy, and I better call it a night. Thanks for reading!


End file.
